


Truth or Dare

by sirenspell



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, cursing, oral male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: An innocent game night turns dirty when Wade challenges people to truth or dare, hijinks of course ensue. And when Wade dares the reader to make out with Cable, things get a little more interesting. (Cable is divorced in this universe)





	Truth or Dare

“Hey–Hey (Y/N)!” Wade had made himself very comfortable on the couch between you and Negasonic, as you considered the Trouble game board in front of you. 

“What?” Wade leans in almost uncomfortably close, whispering, 

“Whatcha ya doin’?” You roll your eyes as the stupid dice once again lands on a number too low for your little green piece to escape. 

“Losing at this crap game–” 

“Game is not crap! Is good for team! Bonding is good for comrades helps in the battlefield.” You roll your eyes but sigh leaning back. Wade watches surprisingly quiet for a few more turns before an almost evil gleam appears in his eyes. 

“I think I have a much better option for the game night.” 

Seeing as how you were losing anyways your interest was piqued. But you let a few more rounds of the game pass before finally making a move. 

“And what’s your proposed game for the night Wade?” Wade rubs his hands together taking a brief pause as attention lands on him. 

“My fellow X-force cohorts, I think we’re all a little too grown up for cheap board games, and clothed twister. I propose we play…truth or dare!” You couldn’t stop the snort that left you, Yukio giggled as Negasonic rolled her eyes. Colussus looked bummed that his game night had been hijacked. 

“Good since I was doing so bad at the last game I’ll bite, dare.” 

“Oh (Y/n) goin’ in for the ball fondling.” Wade mimes fondling some dangling balls and smirks. 

“Better not be your balls I’m fondling–”

“Oh no, that dare is saved for a certain chrome cohort.” Colossus groans and Wade winks before his attention returns to you.

“I have a good one in mind.” 

“Of really?” You ask, tone sarcastic as he squirms in pleasure at his dare. 

“(Y/N) I dare you…TO MAKE OUT WITH CABLE.” The room was silent for a moment Wade grinned victoriously thinking you wouldn’t take it. But with a shrug, you rise from the couch. 

“Okay–”

“Wait, what?!” 

“Making out with Cable is bound to be easier then Trouble, bull shit game by the way.” 

A very dejected ‘hey’ from Colossus followed your exit, that along with the sounds of scrambling X-force members as you padded along the first floor to the stairs. Then the slow descent up to the second floor, finally arriving at the door to the room where Cable resided. 

And you find yourself hesitating. 

“Oooooh she’s not gonna do it–” Hearing Wade’s delighted whisper steels your confidence and you knock on the door. A few mumbled curses a scrap of a chair and Cable is opening the door. His one organic eye and cyber eye take you in. And you’re reminded why you hesitated. He’s shirtless and wearing sweatpants that look so easy to slip off. Dear god, your wildest fantasies couldn’t have prepared you for the spark of need the pulsed through your core. 

“What?” Cable growls out and you have to stop yourself from biting your lip. Instead, you lean back against the opposite wall, trying your damndest to look calm and collected. 

“I have a proposition for you.” Cable takes in your form, and oh you could feel the slow way his gaze travels up to meet your own. 

“And what’s that?” He leans against the door frame. You smirk and glance to the side, Wade and the others ducking away. 

“I’ve been dared by Wade, to make out with you.” Cable smirks, and tongue traveling along his lips. Your eyes taking in the slow movement with fervor. 

“Oh really?” He hums it’s low in his throat, and the words send a spike of lust through you. 

“You can say no–” 

“Never said I was going to say that.” Your eyebrow quirks up at his interruption he moves forward, you press into the wall watching as Cable cages you in. He towers over you leaning down his eyes hold yours. 

“Now why would you accept a dare from that walking sex toy–”

“Are you still calling him that?” 

“It’s the best I’ve got for now–”

“Maybe you need a lesson in smart talking.” He slaps his hand over your head and leans in closer. 

“Maybe I do, would your mouth be available for it.” You shiver as his body hovers so close to your own. Cable is silent for a moment his gaze lingering on your lips, as you bite your bottom lip between your teeth he mumbles.

“How much of it has to be in front of an audience?” That question sparks you into action. Slamming into him, lips crashing against Cables as his arms wind around your waist. Dragging you into his room, slamming the door behind you both. Your hands travel everywhere along his back, tracking where metal and skin meet relishing in the pleased noise that leaves him. Cables hands grasp at your hips fingers digging into the flesh you gasp against his lips.

He takes the opening to slip his tongue between your lips groaning at the taste of you. Tongues twist and tangle both of you working to devour the other. He walks over to his bed laying you down on it. Both of you pull back for air as he takes you in splayed out on his bed.

“Christ, not even in my wildest fantasies could you look this fucking good.” He huffs, you smirk up at him. 

“You fantasized about me? Well then I’ll look even better when you’re fucking me–” He cuts off your comment with another breath stealing kiss. His hands going to your shirt stripping you of the tank top. The sports bra beneath is next and when he exposes your breasts his lips pull away from your own. He kisses a trail down your throat, pausing at your collarbone to give a sharp nip at the flesh pulled over bone. He smirks against you as you yelp at the sting, he strokes his tongue over the bite then trails down to your breast. 

Cupping the mounds he takes your nipple into his mouth. You moan back arching fingers threading into his short hair pulling at the strands he growls. Tongue swirling around your nipple the sensation sending delicious trills to your core. He switches to the other after a few torturous moments.

“Fuck!” You huff as he releases it with a wet pop. You drag him back up to you, nuzzling his neck, your legs wrap around his hips. Pulling him to grind against your core, he groans into your ear. His cock straining against the fabric of his sweatpants rubbing deliciously against the thin pants of your pj’s already wet with your slick. He pulls back, fingers fisting in your hair dragging you up to him. The sting makes you hiss. 

“You’re being a very naughty girl.” His gaze lingers on you, he smirks. Sitting on the bed he releases your hair. Your left kneeling before him, between his legs. 

“Be a good girl, and earn your fucking.” The gravel of his voice makes your thighs squeeze in want. You crawl forward hands sliding up his muscled legs to rest at his knees. He watches you silent as you nuzzle the bulge in his pants tongue slipping from between your kiss-swollen lips to trace along his cock. Your hands slide up his thighs keeping your gaze locked with his, as your fingers grasp the top of his sweatpants and drag them down. 

Exposing his cock you break the eye contact and focus your attention on his member. Taking a tentative lick you shiver as Cable groans loudly. The tip of your tongue circles the head of his cock, precum leaking from the tip. He tastes like musk and salt a taste that works for him. Taking the head of his cock into your mouth, hollowing you cheeks you slowly begin to bob your head. 

“Fuck, kitten.” The husky grow that leaves him spurs you on and you take more of him into your mouth tongue tracing veins along his shaft as the head nudges the back of your throat. You watch him in awe as his head lulls back mouth dropping open his hand caressing your hair and cheek reverently as you deep throat his cock. It’s such a vulnerable expression on the usually stoic man. Your hand clutches his thighs nails scrapping along his flesh. How growls low in his chest, fingers tangling in your hair. Pulling you from his cock. He pulls you up face to face his lust blown pupil takes you in. The other robotic eye seems to glow brighter. 

“Good girl, now, what do you want?” He whispers you shiver fingers flexing on his thighs. The throbbing of your cunt making you moan. 

“Please–” 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” The words leave your mouth and you freeze thinking you have crossed a line. But he crushes his lips to yours again and you’re lost in the sensation as you both mold to the other his teeth nip your bottom lip as he stands to twist you both till your back is on the mattress again. His hands slithered down your sides pulling off you PJ bottoms exposing the rest of you. His finger dips between your legs. 

He devours the moan that slips from your throat as the chill of his metal fingers brushes against your swollen clit. He presses slowly into your slick covered lips, the feeling of his digit entering you makes your back arch. Your nails dig into his back and Cable huffs against the skin of your cheek. 

“Fuck your so wet baby girl.” You whine as he finger fucks you slow, the sensation alone making your toes curl and your inner walls clench around him. 

“Cable please!” You gasp as he slows his pace to almost torturously slow. He smirks against your skin humming low. 

“You’re ready.” Pulling his slick drenched finger from you he strokes himself with his hand as he positions himself at your weeping slit. 

“One more time, baby girl.” You whine hands clenching around his arms. 

“Please Daddy, please fuck me.” He snarls then, and in one thrust he fills you, your head falling back as a loud gasp leaves you he moans into your neck bracing himself over your with his arms. He feels so good filling you to almost too full. You buck your hips to get him to move and does he react, starting at a brutal pace he fucks you hard. 

Slamming his hips against yours he snarls and groans nipping and kissing marks into the flesh of your neck and chest. You leave scratches along his back, moans, and mewls of need leave your throat. He never breaks his pace the bed creaking beneath you. You feel it the coiling in your innards. Muscle clenching you moans growing louder and Cable’s snarls only seem to grow more feral. 

“Fuck, Cable I’m–” He groans somehow picking up his pace, the coil breaks as he thrusts into you a final time. The cry that leaves you almost inhuman, Cable follows you over with a shout. You both lay there for a moment panting sweat covered skin pressed close. He felt so good above you, for a moment you are blissfully entangled in one another until you hear Wade by the door. 

“I said to make out with him not fuck him! AND WHAT DOES (Y/N) HAVE THAT I DON’T?” Cable growls and you laugh, pulling Cable closer hand caressing over his heated skin.

“I’m gonna kill him.” He huffs. 

“Sleep with me now, kill him in the morning.” Cable smiles, and it sends your heart sputtering. The smile falters at you wide-eyed look of awe.

“What?” You cup his cheek placing a kiss against his confused lips. 

“Your smile is gorgeous.” He chuckles against your lips. Pulling the covers over both of you. Snuggling into his warmth you fall asleep. Cable stroking your hair and humming low in his throat. 

“You’re gorgeous.”


End file.
